


10x09: The Things Left Behind

by alpacapanache



Series: Supernatural Season 10 Tagathon [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s10e09 The Things We Left Behind, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e09 The Things We Left Behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacapanache/pseuds/alpacapanache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Made for the s10 tagathon at <a href="http://episodic-supernatural.dreamwidth.org/">Episodic_Supernatural</a> & originally posted <a href="http://episodic-supernatural.dreamwidth.org/75091.html">here!</a></p><p>(There were so many things that the title of this episode could reference - Dean's humanity, Jimmy's human family etc, but I tend to be very literal and so my thoughts were drawn towards Castiel/Jimmy's wallet.)</p></blockquote>





	10x09: The Things Left Behind

They all knew better; really, they did. A lifetime on the road with John Winchester ensured that his sons understood the importance of cleaning up after a job, or, at the very least, of doing a quick sweep.

But Sam and Dean were, at varying degrees, worrying about Sam and Dean. Cas was worried about Dean, Claire and Sam, while Claire was wondering how long she would have to wait until she could escape. 

All of them wanted to flee that horrific scene and put as many miles away from it as quickly as the Impala would allow.

___

A few days later, the story breaks nationwide: Jimmy Novak is wanted for question in the massacre in Pontiac, Illinois. There’s also an alert out for Claire Novak, a troubled juvenile whom the authorities believe was abducted by her father before the mass murders occurred. A manhunt is currently underway, and the picture from Jimmy’s drivers license is plastered everywhere.

In the bunker, everyone is too preoccupied to notice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the s10 tagathon at [Episodic_Supernatural](http://episodic-supernatural.dreamwidth.org/) & originally posted [here!](http://episodic-supernatural.dreamwidth.org/75091.html)
> 
> (There were so many things that the title of this episode could reference - Dean's humanity, Jimmy's human family etc, but I tend to be very literal and so my thoughts were drawn towards Castiel/Jimmy's wallet.)


End file.
